Is One Letter too Hard, Harry?
by mortimorana
Summary: Summer Filler: Marigold worries about Harry and why he's not responding to any of her letters. Part of the Marigold Rosenberg series. (Takes place between book 1 and 2) (Art by tumblr user solbabydraws)
1. The Start of Summer

(A/N: Sorry this took so long everyone, I got a job so I've been very busy! This will only be a couple of chapters on what Marigold gets up to in the month before the second book starts. I will be writing this while I reread the second book and gather ideas. I hope you enjoy. Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.)

It was the morning of the first of July and Marigold Rosenberg was sound asleep in her bed. She, along with the other Weasley boys, had arrived at the Burrow for the summer the night before.

After a nice dinner, where everyone had talked about school and raved about what Marigold, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter had done, she had settled into her room. She hadn't bothered unpacking, being completely fatigued; she simply slipped into bed and fell asleep.

She didn't dream, which was for the best since she probably would have had nightmares, anyway. She hadn't dreamt since the night before they went through the trapdoor. Not that it really mattered; Marigold never put much emphasis on dreams. Nightmares, though…

Marigold finally woke up when the sunlight came through the window; in her exhaustion the night before, she had forgotten to close the curtains. She expected to see the familiar red curtains of her four poster bed, but she only saw Bill Weasley's old books.

She wondered what Neville and Harry were up to, or if they were even awake yet. It had been less than a full day and she already missed the two of them so much. She rolled over and caught sight of her trunk; she pondered whether or not to get up and unpack. Figuring it was better than doing nothing in bed, she got up and started unpacking.

She found her planner on the very top. The cover was completely blank, which was odd because the last time she saw it, it had been chaotically blinking her exam schedule. Confused, Marigold opened it up only to find it completely empty. Even the little line that said who the planner belonged to was unmarked. How had that happened, she wondered?

She shook her head, placing the planner on her desk, and continued unpacking her trunk. By the time she was done, the desk was covered in her books, notes, and quills; her robe was in the closet, and the trunk was empty. Marigold took the time to organize her old books, knowing she would be studying some of them over the summer. Thinking twice about leaving the Duelist's Guide out, she hid it under her pillow.

Figuring that she had done enough, she decided to make her way down to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help with breakfast. It felt weird walking around without her school robes. She really missed Hogwarts.

Marigold found Mrs. Weasley bustling around in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell was overwhelmingly pleasant; eggs and sausage were on the stove. Mrs. Weasley didn't notice Marigold at first, but when she turned around to grab a towel, she smiled kindly at Marigold.

"Good morning, Marigold. Breakfast won't be done for a little while longer."

"That's alright, I was wondering if you needed any help."

"Well, lets see. You if you could set the table, that would be great. Plates are in the cupboard behind you," she said, turning back to the eggs. "And don't worry about setting one for Arthur, he had to leave for work early this morning."

"Okay," Marigold said, turning to the cupboard. "Why did he have to leave so early?"

"Oh, there are a lot of raids going on, and Arthur got a lead on some bewitched plates and had to go."

"Oh, I see," Marigold said, though she wasn't quite sure why he would have to raid something because of some plates.

Just shortly after Marigold had finished setting the table, Mrs. Weasley called for breakfast. It was so loud that Marigold was sure that the town over the hill would be able to hear her.

Percy came down first; he looked like he had been up for a while, like Marigold. He had a couple of ink smudges on his hands. He quietly sat down and began serving himself.

The twins came down second, nearly knocking each other over as they got to the table. They sat on either side of Marigold and leaned over her as they tried to dish out the eggs onto the other's plate. Marigold had to duck out of the way as Fred tossed George a piece of toast.

Ginny came down next, followed by Ron, who was still half asleep. Everyone ate together and Marigold felt a little less sad about missing Hogwarts.

After a rather eventful breakfast, where the twins nearly started a food fight, Marigold headed back to her room, figuring it was best if she started on her summer homework.

Harry had thought it was a bit much to have homework over the summer, especially since it was all essays and reading, nothing practical at all; but Marigold had disagreed. Marigold felt that the homework would keep them on track and help them stay focused enough so that when they got back to Hogwarts they could just jump right in.

About five inches into her review on Puffapods and the Severing Charm, Marigold heard a knock on her door. She finished the sentence she was on, then went to open the door. A very excited Ginny was standing on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked, expectedly.

"Sure, I was just working on homework," Marigold said, stepping aside to let Ginny in.

"Already? But don't we have two months before school?" she asked, plopping herself down on Marigold's bed.

"Yeah, but I figured I would get it done as soon as possible. I don't want to forget or put it off until the end and be rushed."

"That makes sense."

"So what brings you in here?" Marigold asked.

"Oh, I um…" Ginny turned bright pink. "I was wondering if you could tell me about your friends? Your school year?"

"Oh, um, sure. What do you want to know?"

"What are classes like? Are they hard?"

Marigold thought for a moment. "I wouldn't say hard, not for the most part. Exams were challenging, I guess, but as long as you keep on top of things I don't think they are particularly hard. Though that's just me… Harry and Neville had a hard time in some classes."

"What's Harry like?" Ginny blurted out, turning scarlet.

"He's nice," she answered, "he cares about people, he cares even more for those close to him. I don't think he enjoys being famous, especially for the reason why he was famous. I definitely know he doesn't like being gawked at…"

Marigold paused, thinking about the course of the year, the ups and the downs. The fight the two of them had had. Just being with him and Neville. She thought about Sorcerer's Stone. Marigold suddenly felt exhausted; she looked up at Ginny, who still looked pink in the face but very expectant. Marigold realized that Harry was what Ginny probably wanted to talk about from the start.

"Harry is very brave. If you are ever in a tight spot, you can always be sure Harry has your back. He probably won't have a plan, but if he does, it's going to be insane. But, plan or no plan, he will be there for you in a moment of need."

Ginny and Marigold talked for another two hours before Ginny went to help her mom with chores. Marigold offered to help as well, but after Ginny told Mrs. Weasley about the homework Marigold was doing, Mrs. Weasley refused.

Marigold climbed back to her room and finished her paper by lunchtime.

After lunch, Ron tried to get Marigold to play wizard's chess. Marigold politely refused, feeling rather ill at the mention, and returned to her room. She missed Harry and Neville, but figured writing to them after only a day would be kind of silly.

Not knowing what to do with herself, she focused on her next summer homework assignment. She reviewed her History of Magic book and notes until dinner.

(A/N: Just like last year, during the month of November I will be working very hard on this and things will be out faster and faster. Thank you so much for reading. Please review I would love to hear what you guys think!)


	2. Letters to Nobody

(A/N: Everything you recognize belongs to the amazing JK, long live the queen!)

 _Dear Marigold,_

 _How is your summer going? Mine is super boring. Gran and I haven't done much of anything. I've just been cooped up doing my homework._

 _I miss you, it's very weird not meeting up with you and Harry for breakfast and classes and whatnot. I miss Hogwarts too._

 _How's your leg doing? Are you still limping? I hope not._

 _Let me know how you are and how your summer is going!_

 _Talk soon,_

 _Neville_

 _P.S. I think Trevor also misses Hogwarts, he's used to roaming around the big castle, and without being able to do that he's been going a bit mad._

It was a week later and Marigold had almost finished with her letter to Neville, when his letter to her showed up and she had to write a completely new one. She wasn't bothered though, she missed him a lot.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _My summer is going well. Ginny and I have been talking and spending a lot of time together which has been fun. I've also been spending time with the twins, helping them with their inventions… well, I say helping, but I've mostly been fed things that make me puke. I don't think that's what's supposed to happen, but with the two of them you never know._

 _I got a job mowing lawns in the little Muggle town nearby. I get a few pounds (Muggle money) for running a machine over the grass that cuts it to keep it under control. I wanted to help out the Weasleys; after all they are taking care of me._

 _I have a feeling they won't take the money after I get it converted to wizarding money, but I would at the very least like to offer… they do so much for me._

 _I'm also spending a lot of time on my homework, though without the books for Defense against the Dark arts, I can't do much for that class._

 _I miss you too; I keep expecting to wake up back at Hogwarts and waiting for the two of you to come down to breakfast. Homework is harder without the two of you, even though it's just review. Is it weird to say I miss the classes too? I miss the learning!_

 _My leg is doing fine. I don't have a limp anymore, but it still hurts if I sleep on it wrong or bump it. It hurts after mowing lawns all day. Everything else is very nearly healed though._

 _Keep me posted on your summer, if it continues to be boring then we should totally hang out together at some point, Harry too!_

 _Write back soon,_

 _Marigold_

 _P.S. Tell Trevor hi for me._

After finishing the letter to Neville, Marigold went back to writing her letter to Harry.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How is your summer going? I know it's only been a week but it seems like a lifetime since I've seen you. How are the Dursley's treating you? Have you started on your homework yet?_

 _I got a job at the Muggle town, mowing lawns (I had to explain what that was to Neville). The Weasleys know about the job and that I'm getting paid in Muggle money, but I don't think they will accept that I'm doing it to repay them for keeping me in their home._

 _I hope you are doing okay and that you are having a good summer. Write me back as soon as you can!_

 _Write back soon,_

 _Marigold_

It wasn't until the next day that Marigold was able to mail the letters; after all, the family owl was constantly in use.

Marigold spent the next few days waiting for the boys to respond, working on her homework, mowing the occasional lawn, and spending time with the Weasleys.

Mr. Weasley was very interested in the idea of a lawn mower and Marigold, having used them countless times living with her dad, had a lot of fun explaining their purpose and function to him.

Marigold was always one of the first kids awake, and she spent her mornings helping Mrs. Weasley with breakfast. Mr. Weasley was hardly there in the mornings, usually having to leave early for more and more raids.

Marigold missed Hogwarts and the others, but as the days passed she felt herself having more and more fun. Especially with Ginny, who, Marigold was now positive, had a crush on Harry.

Neville responded within four days of Marigold sending him his letter. Harry never responded. After a few back and forth letters with Neville, the two of them realized that Harry wasn't responding to either of them.

Marigold's letters started off simply asking him how he was and her telling how she was. But as the days and letters went on, she was getting more and more worried and upset.

 _Harry,_

 _The weirdest thing happened today, the twins…_

 _Harry,_

 _I nearly destroyed a patch of petunias with the lawnmower; I figured you would find that funny…_

 _Harry,_

 _I miss you, I hope you are okay…_

 _Harry,_

 _Are the Dursleys treating you okay?_

 _Harry,_

 _Neville and I are worried about you. Please write us back, it's been three weeks…_

Marigold was slowly losing her mind; it had been three weeks since she had seen Harry at Kings Cross Station. Neville was also very worried; he had been writing Harry too.

Though the two of them were worried about Harry, they were also very excited about the next week. After all, their birthdays were coming up.

Neville said he and his Gran had something to do the weekend of their birthday, but he invited Marigold over to his place the weekend after. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled with the idea. Neville also invited Harry, but of course, Harry hadn't answered.

Marigold and Neville weren't the only ones concerned about Harry. Marigold had been talking to Charlie since she got back to the Burrow. And after hearing that it had been weeks since Harry had been heard from, Charlie was also worried.

 _Dear Marigold,_

 _I know you're worried. I am too. I don't know why he isn't responding to you two, you should probably tell mum and dad. I'm sure they could help._

 _One letter going missing is possible, but the two of you have written countless letters. Something is definitely going on with Harry, and I highly doubt he would ignore you. It probably means his aunt and uncle are keeping his mail from him. You did mention that they are awful._

 _I really wish I could help more._

 _With love,_

 _Charlie_

Marigold was sure Charlie was right. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did deserve to know what was going on. But Mr. Weasley was so busy with the raids, and Mrs. Weasley was always so busy with taking care of everyone… Marigold would have to figure something out on her own.

(A/N: Thank you so much for reading. There will only be one more chapter in this short story, then on to the second book! Please review, I want to know what you guys think!)


	3. An Unexpected Turn of Events

(A/N: Last chapter of the short story. Everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful JK.)

Marigold Rosenberg was officially twelve years old. Just the day before, Neville had celebrated his twelfth birthday. But today- today was Marigold and Harry's birthday.

Marigold woke up to banging on her door. Fumbling for her light, the banging continued. When she finally made it to the door and opened it up, she was greeted with red and gold streamers and sparkles that burst from the door knocking her down.

Laughing, Fred and George walked in; the three of them watched as streamers and glitter flew around the room. The streamers made different shapes, one of which was a marigold. After a few moments, the streamers and glitter exploded with a loud bang and disappeared.

"Happy Birthday, Marigold!" the twins shouted once everything was over.

Marigold, who was sat on the floor completely mesmerized up until this point, stood up and hugged the both of them.

"Thank you so much! That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"What on earth was that?" Ginny asked, seeming to materialize out of nowhere.

"Birthday sparklers," Fred answered.

"We've been working on them for weeks," George grinned.

"Could the two of you possibly not be so loud with your inventions?" Percy sighed, having arrived shortly after Ginny.

"No," the twins replied in unison.

"I think they're brilliant!" Marigold said, beaming.

Ron appeared in the doorway, looking very tired. "Breakfast is ready. Mum's been up since dawn making everything. She very nearly spilled eggs all over the place when things started exploding." He chuckled.

Breakfast was amazing. All of Marigold's favorite dishes had been made. Even Mr. Weasley was home; he had apparently rushed back after yet another raid. When Mrs. Weasley brought out a very small cake decorated with Gryffindor colors and twelve glowing candles, Marigold could barely contain herself.

Just a year ago she had been sitting at the breakfast table with her father, a huge bruise on her face. Now, she was sitting at a crowded table with a smile on her face and loving people surrounding her. She found herself playing with the locket on around her neck, not out of anxiety like the many times before, but with fondness.

"Now, I know you're having a party with Neville and Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, cutting the cake, "but, we wanted to celebrate with you, too."

"Molly and I want you to have this," Mr. Weasley said, handing Marigold a small box.

Excited, Marigold opened it. Inside was a jet-black ring with Latin words engraved on the inside. It was too big for her, so she slipped it onto her necklace, right next to her locket.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful," she said, beaming.

"It was one of my mother's," Mr. Weasley said, smiling. "She had a lot of jewelry, having been in the Black family, but that's no matter… Molly and I wanted to give you something that tied you in with our family."

Marigold wanted to cry. It was a beautiful ring made even more beautiful with the knowledge that it was given to make her feel like one of the family.

"I made you this!" Ginny piped up, handing Marigold another box.

Inside the box was a very lumpy hat that Ginny had obviously knitted. It was the same olive green yarn that made up Marigold's Christmas jumper. Marigold wondered how long it had taken. She put it on and it fit well, even though it looked a little rugged.

"I love it. Thank you, Ginny!"

Percy handed her some of his old notes from his second year classes, for which Marigold was very thankful. She promised to study them and use them. Ron was last, handing her a couple chocolate frogs.

It was a wonderful morning. Marigold felt very loved.

"Last but not least, you got these in the mail," Mrs. Weasley said, handing Marigold a small package and two letters.

The package and one of the letters were from Charlie.

 _Dear Marigold,_

 _Happy twelfth birthday! I got you a little something. I hope you like it, it's from my favorite dragon, so it should be very pretty. Also, it carries more than you think._

 _I hope things work out with Harry, and as always I hope you are doing well._

 _With love,_

 _Charlie_

Marigold opened up the small package to find a small leather pouch. Upon further inspection it wasn't leather at all! Charlie had gifted her with a small dragon hide pouch made from a Peruvian Vipertooth. Marigold recognized the coppery color that Charlie had talked about. No wonder he liked this dragon, just the hide alone was beautiful.

"Wow, that's beautiful, Marigold," Ginny breathed.

"It really is!"

Finally, Marigold turned her attention to the last letter. With a jolt, all the morning's excitement drained from her.

Mrs. Weasley must have noticed Marigold's discomfort, and promptly told everyone that breakfast was over.

Ron was confused and tried to protest, curious about the last letter, but Marigold quickly rushed to her room and closed the door.

Full of dread, Marigold opened up the letter and read.

 _Marigold,_

 _It's been a year since I have talked to you, but it's your birthday, and to be honest I was told to write to you._

 _After you left, I called your mother and told her what happened. It had been four years since I talked to her, thanks to you. It turns out she's been living in London working as an artist. She always bragged about those stars on your ceiling._

 _Since you left, she wanted to catch up, just the two of us._

 _Long story short, you have a little brother. He's two months old and doesn't have an ounce of magic in him. His name is Florian._

 _Until next year I guess,_

 _Donald_

Marigold flopped on her bed. She had a little brother, a perfectly normal brother that she would probably never meet.

Suddenly, she missed Harry tenfold. She wanted to talk to him about this; he would understand. She couldn't really talk to the Weasleys… but Harry. She could talk to Harry.

Well, she could talk to Harry in _theory_ … he wasn't exactly talking to her. For whatever reason, he wasn't writing to her.

Marigold made a decision. If Harry didn't talk to her within the next week, she was going to do something drastic. She just had to get the twins to agree to the idea.

(A/N: I know it's mostly just filler, but I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review, I would love to hear what you have to say! Stay tuned for the next book, out in November!)


End file.
